tanah sengketa'
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: [QUICK FIC!] Namaku Indonesia, bukan Nesia-chan!


**Hetalia - Axis Powers** **(c) Himaruya Hidekazu.**

 **QUICK! FIC - for 10 Nov '17.**

* * *

"Kau ingin merdeka, bukan? Aku akan membantu kemerdekaanmu. Tenang saja."

Ah, seharusnya 'Nesia' tidak pernah mempercayai kata-kata itu, dan memperoleh kehidupan bebasnya sejak dulu, tidak mundur tiga setengah tahun.

Seharusnya, 'Nesia' lebih tua dari sekarang.

Seharusnya, usaha 'Nesia' untuk menjadi negara maju hampir tercapai, bersama para laskar pemaju bangsa.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

Ya, hanyalah seharusnya...

'Nesia' menarik napas, lantas mengembuskannya lelah. "Mengapa kau ada di situ, _Neshia?_ "

 _Shit,_ suara itu lagi. Dia muak dengan apapun yang ada pada'nya'.

Wanita membalik badan, lantas menatap tajam. "Namaku _bukan_ **Nesia**. Aku Indonesia!"

...

* * *

 ** _Negeri ini pernah dijajah,_**

 ** _... negara ini pernah diperbudak._**

* * *

...

Melakukan rodi kala sengatan panas matahari berkecamuk mencambuk punggung terus-menerus dengan todongan senapan, baik laras pendek maupun laras panjang, yang siap untuk melubangi area rawan mati manusia; dan melakukan _romusha_ di bawah ancaman pisau panjang para tentara Jepang yang siap untuk mencacah-cacah diri menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak berharga.

Dunia ini kejam, dunia ini kelam. Negara lemah harus terjajah oleh negara adikuasa pada masa itu.

Puluhan tank-tank baja milik para anggota militer modern negara barat telah melindas puluhan ribu mayat yang teronggok tidak karuan.

Puluhan liter darah berderas-derasan mengalir, organ tubuh tercecer kemana-mana tanpa koordinat yang jelas.

Satu kata yang harus mereka semua raih: MERDEKA!

Merdeka dari segala penjajahan, merdeka dari pemaksaan, merdeka dari kekangan belenggu, dan todongan senjata para penjajah.

Kesucian dan harga diri dipertaruhkan. Kerakusan para penjajah tidak terkira lagi saat itu. Seluruh luka tercetak di badan, mencipkatan bekas-bekas yang mengerikan untuk ditatap oleh netra.

Memilukan.

Mengerikan.

Menyedihkan...

Bahkan matipun bagi mereka dirasa jauh lebih baik daripada mengalami segala penghinaan keji ini.

Segala macam pergolakan dapat ditemukan, tersebar di seluruh Nusantara yang ingin merdeka.

Indonesia harus merdeka, **Indonesia harus bebas!**

Bambu runcing dan panah mereka genggam. Panah dan tombak mereka bidikkan. Berharap agar bisa melukai dan membunuh para serdadu penjajah...

... Namun sayangnya, para pembaca yang berbudi masa kini, semangat mereka harus terkubur karena persatuan dan senjata yang tidak mampu mengimbangi.

Dan jutaan nyawa warga pun melayang, lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sekian banyak terlindas oleh roda-roda keras dari barisan kendaraan lapis baja para penjajah.

Pula genangan darah membanjir, mengecat tanah dan bebatuan jalan yang keras.

Tangis dan rintih menggema di seluruh nusa, hanya menguap tanpa bekas seakan tulilah angkasa.

Indonesia menangis, terlalu larut dalam lembah suram. Masa depan cerahnya terancam suram dan mati...

 _Hantu masa lalu itu kembali lagi._

...

* * *

 ** _Sementara itu, kami tidak akan pernah berhenti,_**

 ** _... satu cinta, seluruh jiwa, segala raga demi negeri!_**

* * *

...

Tapak-tapak kaki pada malam hari, tiada bekas pada aspal jalan yang padat.

Segelintir pemuda dan pemudi mengincar-incari semua gedung tinggi menjulang, mata elang saling menyalangi tajam.

 _ **Merah-putih-biru**..._

"Ajo kita madjoe! _(Ayo kita maju!)_ "

"Hm!"

"Tetapi tetap djaga-djaga, banjak sekoetoe di mana-mana. Djangan sampai kita tertangkap! _(Tetapi tetap jaga-jaga, banyak sekutu di mana-mana. Jangan sampai kita tertangkap!)_ "

Seorang- ralat, **_sepersonifikasi_** wanita berdiri megah di pelabuhan, menyambut mereka. "Selamat datang Inggris- maksudku, Arthur Kirkland. Selamat datang di Indonesia."

Rasa-rasanya, baru kemarin sore Adelya menyambut kedatangan para personifikasi dari negara lain.

.

 **Hari toedjoeh belas, boelan delapan, tahoen satoe-sembilan-empat-lima...**

.

"Aku mengutus kalian, ketujuh perwira, berikan kepadaku sesuatu: informasi mengenai keadaan, kondisi, tentang apa pun yang terjadi di _The Republic of Indonesia_.

Lakukan itu, sebelum pendaratan dan kedatangan para pasukan!"

 _..._

 _..._

 _Pada tanggal delapan September, tahun 1945: Komando Sekutu Asia Tenggara di negeri Singapura mengutusi tujuh perwira; demi mempelajari, demi mengetahui, dan demi melaporkan keadaan Indonesia menjelang pendaratan Sekutu ke wilayah ibu pertiwi._

.

 _"INDONESIA MERDEKA!"_

 ** _Jrassh!_**

 _Darah, merah semua._

 _._

 _Satu; menusuk area jantung, senjata pamungkas bambu runcing._

 _Dua; menembaki penusuk dengan senapan modern._

 ** _Jrassshhh!_**

 ** _._**


End file.
